Hydrodynamic components are known in various configurations for a plurality of applications. They are often used in power transmission devices in the form of combined units for accelerating from a stop and for lockup in motor vehicles or in stationary systems. The hydrodynamic component can thus be configured as hydrodynamic speed-/torque converter, comprising a first bladed shell operating as a pump shell, when coupled with the input of the force transmission device, and a second bladed shell operating as a turbine shell and coupled to the output, and at least one stator shell disposed there between. A speed conversion thus always simultaneously causes a torque conversion. On the other hand, also embodiments are known which only comprise a hydrodynamic component with a pump shell and a turbine shell, which components are provided as a hydrodynamic clutches, and which are thus suitable only for speed conversion. The particular bladed shells are characterized by a blade array, which comprises blades disposed in an annular shell, extending in radial direction with at least one directional component. The shell geometry is configured, so that it supports, on the one hand, the blades when forming the torus shaped operating cavity and furthermore, so that it also facilitates a connection to connection elements, in particular to the transmission output shaft. In particular, when the shells are configured as formed sheet metal components, they are often characterized by a highly dished shape, which leads to a strong contraction of the shell in the portion of the inner diameter of the shell, which leads to a substantial weakening on said portion, which in turn is essential for force transmission, since the force transmission is performed through said portion. A substantial problem often is that the transition between the turbine shell and the output hub is to be configured accordingly, in order to connect the output hub with the transmission input shaft, which causes the turbine shell to be shaped accordingly. The blade bearing portion is thus shortened in radial direction to a relatively high extent towards the inside, since the turbine shell does not follow the torus shape in this portion anymore, but it is configured as straight as possible or with a particular shape for connecting to the output shaft. Through this configuration, relatively large gaps are generated at the transition between the stator shell and the turbine shell. However, when the blades are extended in the direction towards the stator shell as far as possible and the gaps are thus kept as small as possible, there is no support at all of the flow routing in the operating cavity in the radially inner portion of the torus shaped operating cavity, since the blade ends in radially inward direction comprise no support and facilitate a flow transition. Thus, in particular during hydrodynamic power transmission, strong stalls are generated between the pump shell and the turbine shell over the stator shell, which stalls are undesirable for operations and can lead to instable situations. These have to be compensated in turn with other measures, which lead to an increased design complexity and possibly also lead to control complexity.